There is Only Hope
by NotSure
Summary: On the night Voldermort attacked the Potters something went wrong. The world is now a very different place with Voldermort in charge. Hermoine’s future seems hopeless filled with pain and suffering, will things ever change for her?HGRW Chapter 7 is up
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: On the night Voldermort attacked the Potters something went wrong. Sixteen years later the world is a very different place with Voldermort in charge. Hermoine's future seems hopeless filled with pain and suffering, will things ever change? 

Authors note: This is a completely new story, which just came into my head so I had to write it down. What do you think of it please review it once you've read it, thank you.

****

Dear Diary,

Hi it's me again Mudblood 142 formerly known as Hermoine Granger. I know I promised myself I'd never write in this again incase they found it but how could I not with all these thoughts swirling around inside my head and no other outlet for them? I know the punishment for having anything going on inside your life that they don't know about, I've heard the screams of pain and suffering from those around me when they've been found to be concealing something from the Pures, I've seen the blood and bruises afterwards. So why even though I know, have heard and seen the consequences do I still carry on writing? Is it that I've been put through so much I just don't care any longer about what happens to me or does this one piece of rebellion give me strength for the long days ahead and the even longer nights? Whatever it is all I know is that it gives me strength to know there is something they don't know, I can still hold onto this small part of myself even if they do have the rest. They stole my life, they stole my parents, they stole my future, this is what I will be for the rest of my days a number. I will never have a well-paid job, I will never get married, and I will never have a family. I will never have a future I can only live for the present, if you call this living. I fear everything, I fear the night's darkness but I also fear the morning's light when a new day starts and I'm still here. I wish every night to wake up in the warmth of my family's house with my mum cooking breakfast while my dad reads the paper at the kitchen table while slyly watching her. It never comes true though and now the pictures are starting to fade leaving me feeling empty and alone just like I did when the Pures destroyed my house and all those in it, ripping my life to pieces leaving me with no future and no way of knowing why this happened to me. I know now though it's been beaten into my conscience ever since they took me when I was five years old. At five I should have been warm and secure with my family that wasn't my life though and it hasn't been ever since, my life's full of pain and suffering, happiness is a luxury which hasn't been given to me. All this because of one thing, which I never asked for, the magic running through my veins, without it I could have been happy, I could have had a future but now there's no hope for me, is there? I will never escape this life I was forced into this is my future and I must accept that, mustn't I?


	2. Pleading

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: On the night Voldermort attacked the Potters something went wrong. Sixteen years later the world is a very different place with Voldermort in charge. Hermoine's future seems hopeless filled with pain and suffering, will things ever change? 

Authors note: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but I'm on holiday now so I will be able to update this more often can you please review this once you've read it.

****

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning convinced I could smell my mother cooking breakfast, I could smell the bacon sizzling gently in the frying pan, the smell of toast filling the kitchen air. For a minute I was five again back home in my own bed comfy, safe in the knowledge that my parents were only downstairs and that nothing could harm me ever again, for those few seconds I was happy. I tried to hold onto the image as the room around me finally started to come into focus again as the sounds from the other people started to bring me back to reality, my life, my hell. 

~

I hastily prized the loose brick out of the wall and stuffed the tatty, torn pieces of paper back into the hole behind it listening as the whistling and scraping noises from outside drew nearer to my door. Someone was coming I couldn't risk them finding my diary, my refuge, my solace, my one piece of peace that I could find in this place. Who was it coming down the corridor towards my door, would they walk past or would they open it, both thoughts scared me. If they walked past I'd be left in this dark, dank cell all alone for another day with no food and just the noise of my stomach rumbling telling me that I'm still alive, I'm still here. If they opened it though it could be him coming for me again coming to torture me, why he picked me I don't know but he did. Ever since he picked me at five years old when I first came here I've always been his toy to do what ever he wanted to. If I cried out or refused he'd have me punished and would sit there and watch while I screamed and cried out in pain, I was only a child I never understood why this was happening to me and how he could sit there and laugh, I hated him. As I got older I stopped refusing I became docile, a shadow no matter what he did to me or what he wanted me to do I would never give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear and pain. I became nothing but a toy I couldn't feel anything anymore I'd sit and watch from a distance while he did things to me if I wasn't there I couldn't feel it. This is the only way I could cope with my life maybe that was wrong of me but if I could no longer feel anything when he was there he could no longer hurt me. He found out though he found out everything and used his magic to stop me from turning off my feelings and escaping. His visits are filled with a lot more pain and fear now I can no longer escape. I'll never give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream or cry or beg for mercy again though no matter how much he hurts me, that much I can promise myself I'd much rather die than give him the satisfaction of that. The smile and laughter that formed on his lips as I screamed and cried out as a child still haunt me, never again I've promised myself I'll never see that again. Please don't be him, I beg silently looking around the room for somewhere to hide it doesn't help though he always found me before, I know it's useless to hide. As the footsteps draw ever nearer I find myself silently pleading as my fear heightens:

"Not today," I plead wordlessly "please not today I'm not strong enough".

As I hear the key turn in the lock I feel myself start to tense up and the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up. I cry out silently as I realise it's him who's opening the door my pleadings were useless no one heard me he came anyway. I stand rigidly in the middle of the room as the door slowly opens and I look at the face of the person I've come to hate; he stares back at me his lip curled up in disdain.

"Well, well, well you're up and waiting for me that's such a shame I wanted to surprise you when you were asleep," he laughs softly at the look of horror on my face at his words "well never mind there's always next time isn't there mudblood. At least we can start the fun early CRUTIO".

I fell to the floor then as he started to laugh pain was slicing through every part of my body from the tips of my toes to the hair on my head, I swallowed the screams rising in my throat. Then blackness started to wash over me I was so thankful for it even though I knew he was going to pull me out of it any minute and the last thing I felt before the blackness engulfed me was being bodily thrown across the room.


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: On the night Voldermort attacked the Potters something went wrong. Sixteen years later the world is a very different place with Voldermort in charge. Hermoine's future seems hopeless filled with pain and suffering, will things ever change? 

Authors note: Well here is another chapter in my story I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review it once you've read it, thanks.

****

Dear Diary,

The pain is worse than usual I think he was upset about something today because his spells were a lot stronger than usual. I ache everywhere, my body is covered in black bruises there is hardly an inch of skin which isn't bruised he did a thorough job before he left me bleeding and broken on the floor. My eyes feel swollen, but not through crying I didn't give him that satisfaction, I think they're bruised as well but I can't tell because I haven't got a mirror. I'm so tired diary and I've got work duty later, I'm no longer a maid he took great satisfaction in telling me that as well and guess what the reason is, it's because I look to much of a mess to be one. Who is it that causes me to look like this? I don't do it myself do I! I'm now working as part of the manual labour team in the quarry, how will I cope with that? Moving and carrying rocks around, I suppose I should be grateful that I get to go outside. I suppose you're wondering why the Pures don't use magic but what would be the fun in that for them when they can watch us sweating and doing the work by hand when we all know we should be able to do it using magic. Anyway Diary I have to go now I can hear them shouting and punishing the other workers and they're heading this way.

~

I just had enough time to put the diary safely away before my door was unceremoniously thrown open by a big man who I'd never seen before who grabbed me and threw me into the corridor where I slammed into the wall opposite.

"Standing there gawping! Who do you think you are? Do you think you're better than the other scum here? Well let me tell you you're not, got that?" The man who'd thrown me into the wall spat into my face as he yanked me off the floor where I'd fallen after I hit the wall.

I stared up into his face scars covered it from a youth spent picking at the spots that had covered it, the eyes were heavily hooded and gleamed like a mad mans down at me as he looked me up and down with disdain.

"SCUM!" He roared throwing me away from him as if I was poisonous.

I felt myself flying backwards again and knew I was going to receive even more bruises. However at the last minute I was stopped from falling to the floor by a strong pair of hands, which were covered with a light sprinkling of freckles and faint ginger hairs, that caught me and placed me gently back on my feet. I was just about to turn around and say thank you when I was grabbed by the back of my neck and raised off the floor. I looked around at about ten people below me not knowing who it was anymore who had caught me. The people were dressed in the same type of ragged clothing as I was however they had a lot less bruises and they weren't covered in blood, there was also no other women in the group.

"This," said the scarred man who was holding me who I presumed was a pure and one of the guards "is a whore. She is not to be spoken to or helped by any of you or you shall all be severely punished. This is Malfoy junior's whore you must all stay away from her, do you understand? No one is to talk to her or help her in anyway".

With that he dropped me again and no one was near enough to stop me from falling this time. I should have expected this I thought as the group moved away and I picked myself up off the floor and began to follow them. This is another way for him to torture me by alienating me from everyone else. Why can't he leave me alone? I looked around me as we continued to walk along dank corridor after dank corridor nothing changed as we walked until we eventually came out into what seemed to be the bottom of a pit. There were ladders extending in all directions where men and a few women were clawing out bits of the sides of the pit with tiny axes or in some cases their bare hands.

"Oy whore you work here," I was pushed hard towards a ladder which I climbed up quickly and was pulled non-too gently onto a platform by another guard.

There were about four of us including me on this platform and I noticed that the others must have had the same warning about me I'd heard earlier as no one looked my way. The guard motioned for me to start working and I moved towards the grey wall.

"Do I get a hammer?" I asked the guard politely, as all the others seemed to be using one.

"You get a hammer!" The guard laughed as he shouted down to one of the other guards "Malfoy junior's whore wants a hammer Gil."

"Tell her to use her head a few more bruises and it might put him off her," the laughing reply came back.

I watched then as the guard walked down the ladder still laughing and shouting it to all the other guards. One phrase was swirling in my head though I wasn't listening to anything else, Malfoy junior's whore, it wasn't my fault he did those things to me, why did I deserve this and everyone else told not to talk to me. I swallowed the tears forming in my throat and raised my head high I didn't care what they thought of me, I'd just get on with the work I'd been sent to do I'd show them. I started to pull and scrape chunks of rock out of the wall in front of me it was hard work and my nails were broken and bleeding within five minutes but I didn't stop if other people could do this I could.

"Hey girl want a drink?" I turned around quickly as I felt someone gently tap me on the shoulder.

Staring down at me was a very tall boy of about seventeen, he had messy ginger hair and his face was covered in freckles. His clothes were patched and frayed and didn't look big enough to cover the growing body beneath them. The thing that I noticed most though was that he was smiling at me and holding out a drink to me, he must have heard the warning though so is this a trick, has he been told to do this for some reason?

"Why what's wrong with it?" I asked cautiously previous experiences warning me to tread carefully.

"Nothing," He said narrowing his eyes "I just thought you might be thirsty sorry for bothering you".

"I'm sorry," I called as I watched his retreating back "it's just I'm a bit wary of things and you've been warned not to talk to me or help me".

"So would you like a drink then?" He asked offering me the bottle again.

"But you'll get in trouble," I answered worry etched across my face as I thought about what would happen to him if he was caught helping me.

"Let me worry about that," he said offering the bottle again.

I took the bottle from his outstretched hand and took a long drink from it feeling the liquid slide down my throat giving me a new burst of energy.

"Thank you," I said as I handed the drink back to him.

It was then that I noticed his hands they had a light sprinkling of freckles and faint ginger hairs on them.

"It was you," I said smiling up into his face "you're the one who caught me".

I could tell from the sheepish smile on his face that he was.

"Thank you for catching me and for the water," I said "but you best get back to work before they see you talking to me".

"It was no bother catching you, I couldn't let you fall to the floor now could I? What is your name by the way?" He said as he started to walk back to his workstation.

"Mudblood 142," I said automatically without thinking I watched the boy flinch as I said this and wondered why.

"No your proper name what did your parents call you?" He asked me.

"Hermoine Granger," I said looking around apprehensively as I said this as you weren't meant to use your given name here you were meant to use your number, I'd be in a lot of trouble if the guards heard me use it but at this precise moment I didn't care.

"Nice to meet you Hermoine," the boy whispered "I'm Ron Weasley".

I watched his retreating figure as he walked over to his workstation and then with a feeling akin to happiness I carried on working.


	4. Food

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: On the night Voldermort attacked the Potters something went wrong. Sixteen years later the world is a very different place with Voldermort in charge. Hermoine's future seems hopeless filled with pain and suffering, will things ever change? 

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter your reviews made my day, so thank you: ChicGeek, Inkling, AmericanAngel, Brandy, Bou-chan, Little House Girl, Annie Rini Romanov, hannah. I will answer your questions about why Ron is there later in the story but I will say that yes Pure Bloods who don't support Voldermort are there they are known as Blood Traitors as well as those witches and wizards who have muggles as parents who are known as Mudbloods. You will also find out what happened to the Potters in a later chapter. One more thing if you want to be added to the mailing list for new chapters please tell me in your review. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review it once you've read it thanks. 

****

Dear Diary,

Another day has just dawned I can't see it because my cell has no window in it but I can hear the shuffling and muttering of the people above me who do have windows. I used to have a window remember that but he said I took too much pleasure in being able to see outside and had me moved down here so that I can no longer see the sun rise in the distance or the stars in the sky at night time. It broke my heart the first time I realised I would no longer be able to see the sun or the sky anymore tears flowed freely down my cheeks that day, I don't cry anymore for it though I won't give him that satisfaction. My body aches from the bruises he left behind and the work I was forced to do yesterday, my nails are torn and bloody as well now to match the rest of my body. How could any person inflict this on another just because they are different from them? There are hundreds like me down here who are in the same position mudbloods and muggles alike who have been forced into hell for reasons not of their making. How can the Pures do this to us we aren't that different to them, are we? It doesn't matter how different or the same we are to the Pures we are still scum to them, why what did we do to them?

~

I placed the diary safely away behind the brick and sat on my bed looking at the door as it swung open, wondering who it could be and if I was being honest not really caring at all. I looked up astonished as a young girl of about 15 years old entered and quickly closed the door. She had bright red hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore the uniform of a cook. The smile on her face was infectious though and it reminded me of another I'd seen only yesterday. 

"Hi," she said while she looked down at a long list in her hand "are you Mudblood 142?"

"Yes that's me," I replied puzzled "why?"

"Oh I've brought you some food," she said waving a hand at a plate on the bed "all manuals get it".

"Thanks," I said smiling as I looked at the plate of food it didn't look very appetizing it was a bowl of brown, lumpy porridge and a couple of pieces of bread but at that moment I was that hungry I would eat anything.

"Sorry it's not very much but we were told to give you as little as possible," the girl gave a sheepish smile and in that moment I felt sorry for her because she really did look upset that she couldn't give me any more.

"Don't worry I understand, I'm not that hungry anyway," I lied quickly to try and make the girl feel better.

"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way," the girl whispered smiling and extending her hand.

"Hermoine Granger," I said taking her hand.

"Yeah I know my brother told me," she said smiling "he likes you".

I felt myself blush then as I remembered who else I'd met with the last name Weasley, Ron the boy who had given me a drink. I could see who she reminded me of now the same red hair, the same freckles, Ron's little sister.

"BLOOD TRAITOR 6 WHERE ARE YOU? GET BACK HERE NOW!" I heard a voice roar down the corridor.

"I have to go," she said laughing at my still blushing face as she walked towards the door.

"Oh and say hi to Ron for me please," she called quietly as she walked out and the door magically locked itself behind her.

I sat motionless for a few minutes staring at the door as I heard her footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Wondering why that family were all being really nice to me, I shrugged and as my stomach gave a loud growl of impatience I started to eat the food she'd left me. After I finished eating the little food I'd been given I flopped back onto the hard, lumpy mattress that was my bed and thought about the two people I'd met in the past two days. They had both been so nice to me but part of me was still suspicious, why were they being so nice to me, was this a trick of some kind? They'd been warned not to talk to me but they still did why would anyone risk so much pain just to talk to me? Why was I worth it? They had acted so nice to me but they'd heard the warnings could they be trusted or did they have another motive? I got up off the bed as I heard the scuffling of shoes heading towards my cell.

"Come on whore, get out here time to work again, get you some more nice bruises!" I heard laughter behind the words and raised my head slightly in a defensive stance and walked out of the door.

"Go you know where you're going," the voice said as I entered the corridor and started to follow the group who were already a good way down the corridor in front of me.

It seemed to take a lot less time before we ended up in the pit again and I was forced to climb the tower and start to pull out chunks of the hard, cold rock with my bare hands. I worked in rhythm for a couple of hours no one came to talk to me which I was partly thankful for as I didn't want to risk anyone getting into trouble because of me. Another part of me however was upset about the fact that no one came to talk to me, everyone just ignored me. I wasn't even going to admit to myself who I wanted to come and talk to me I wasn't thinking any thoughts at all about a certain boy with ginger hair or that is what I was telling myself anyway. Who could blame him for not talking to you, I told myself firmly, they've probably all been warned about you again. The other part of me however the less sane and fanciful part however just kept repeating Ginny says he likes you, I was ignoring this part as much as possible it was too complicated to think about I was Malfoy's whore no one could like me. I heard the whistle blow shrilly as the shift I was working came to an end, to me it felt like I'd been working for hours I ached from head to toe and just wanted to go lie down. I followed the group of people heading back towards the cells being jostled and pushed along the way as I walked. Not caring which direction I was walking in, you could always get to all the cells no matter which entrance you came in through it just meant I'd have a longer walk from certain entrances. As I walked I realised I was entering at the opposite end to the one I should have and then I felt it a hand around my mouth as I was pulled into someone's cell and the door was slammed behind me.


	5. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: On the night Voldermort attacked the Potters something went wrong. Sixteen years later the world is a very different place with Voldermort in charge. Hermoine's future seems hopeless filled with pain and suffering, will things ever change? 

Authors note: Well here's another chapter which I hope you will enjoy, I'm sorry it took me so long to post it and I will try and post chapters quicker. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter they make my day to read them. Anyway on with the story and please remember to review it once you have read it. (Ps: Some of the content may be upsetting to read).

****

Dear Diary,

Fear is something you learn to live with when you are locked in a place with no escape since you are five years old; well this is what I have told myself time and time again. It isn't true though not for me, fear is a survival technique for me. To fear the light and the dark keeps me alive from day to day as he still knows he hasn't killed me totally yet so I still have my usefulness. Sometimes I wish my fear would just leave me and then he would kill me, then I could finally find peace.

~

As I stood there shaking in the dark, dank cell that wasn't mine this passage from my diary which I had written a few days earlier came into my mind. I knew now I would never be able to quench the fear he caused inside me everytime he came near me. My first thought when this hand had covered my mouth was that this was another sick game he'd dreamed up to torture me but I know now the hand that is covering my mouth is not his. The smell reaching my nostrils is of sweat and unclean skin he would never smell like this he always smells clean and fresh never as if he'd been working. The realisation that it wasn't my tormentor Draco Malfoy brought a sense of relief and the fear I'd felt before started to disperse. This was short lived however as the person who had his hand pressed over my mouth started to press down harder over my mouth causing me to splutter and choke. Why had this person pulled me into their cell, I wondered, what was going to happen to me? My eyes darted around the room for something I could protect myself with or for a way out of the cell. The cell was set out in the same way mine was a hard metal bed was placed in front of the far wall which if it was anything like mine I presumed wouldn't be very comfortable. I felt myself being pulled towards the bed and flung back onto it. There was no escape I noticed, as I lay fearfully on the bed the door was closed and a thick set young man was stood in front of it. I couldn't see him clearly as he was too far away and his face was in darkness but I knew he wasn't going to help me I was on my own.

"What do you want?" I asked rising from the bed my voice shook slightly as I spoke but this was the least of my worries, my primary concern at the minute was to get out of this room as quickly as possible.

"What do we want?" A voice laughed "Isn't it obvious?"

I turned towards the voice but before I could see who it was that was speaking I felt a fist connect with my nose and stars exploded behind my eyes. I swallowed the cry of pain automatically as I had taught myself to in the past and continued to stand up straight and proud. I began to feel the familiar sensation of floating away and watching from a distance as the man who had hit me pushed me hard back onto the bed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked realising I had to try and keep them talking and then maybe someone would come to help me, maybe.

"Princess here wants to know why we are doing this to her," he laughed evilly to the man by the door "shall I tell her?"

"Whatever," the man by the door said "but hurry up".

"Ok, ok touchy don't worry you'll get your turn soon," the man said as he tied a piece of black cloth around my eyes and then tied my hands together above my head.

Paralyzing terror was starting to flood through my body now I had a vague idea what they were planing to do and it terrified me. My head was screaming but my mouth refused to utter a sound as I'd taught it to long ago.

"Hey princess you still want to know why?" a voice asked from somewhere on my left.

"Let me go," I said loudly "or you'll be sorry".

I had no idea where this threat came from, how could I make them sorry I was the one who was tied up they had all the power but something inside told me they would be very sorry if they did this to me.

"We'll be sorry will we princess? Will you're boyfriend be upset? Let me tell you princess just because you think you're better than us doesn't mean you are he thinks you're a slut for his own entertainment and that's all, you mean nothing to Draco Malfoy," the voice roared down my ear causing me to flinch away from him.

Did he think I didn't know that, I wondered? Did he think I liked what he'd always done to me and the entertainment it caused him? I hated him I always had done and always would.

"You've got it wrong…" I started trying to get him to see how things really were.

"Wrong have I well if you're good enough for Malfoy princess you're good enough for us," the voice shouted into my face covering me with tiny flecks of spittle.

He wasn't going to listen, I realised, what am I going to do? I could feel him moving closer towards me and hear the laughter from his friend as he moved closer towards me as well clamping a hand over my mouth again so that I couldn't scream. Instinctively I lowered my teeth into the hand covering my mouth causing the guy to yelp and take a step back.

"Listen you little whore," the man who I'd just bitten said as he clamped the same hand back over my mouth and gave a sharp twist which caused me to gasp with pain "we are going to have some fun with you whether you like it or not so get used to it".

As the last word left his lips I felt a hand grab the top of my work dress and rip it straight down from neck to waist and as a hand touched my warm flesh and a shiver of revulsion passed down my body I felt the familiar sensation again of floating away. I watched from a corner of the cell as the two men put their hands on my body and turned away and sobbed not being able to watch anymore, silently wishing with every part of my soul that someone, anyone would come and save me.


	6. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: On the night Voldermort attacked the Potters something went wrong. Sixteen years later the world is a very different place with Voldermort in charge. Hermoine's future seems hopeless filled with pain and suffering, will things ever change? 

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, here is my new chapter which I hope you will enjoy and please remember to leave a review, thank you.

****

Angels will always answer your prayers if you ask them to I remember my mum telling me as a child when I was upset about something, I used to believe her until I came to this place, they never answered me then. I used to pray for someone to come save me, to wake up from this nightmare and be back safe in the arms of my family, but every morning I'd wake up and still be a part of this never ending nightmare. There was no escape for me I was here for life. These thoughts swirled around my head as I kept my head turned away from the image of the two men below with their hands on my body. There was no longer one watching the door, he'd lost his patience with that job and decided to have some fun with the other man by using my body. I couldn't get to the door though believe me I'd thought about making a run for it but my arms were tied above my head, there was no escape for me. As I tried to forget what the men were doing to my body down below I fell back down from the safety of floating in the corner of the cell. I fell into the reality of what was happening to me with a surprised cry as the unguarded and unwatched door swung open with a bang. The men were too engrossed in what their grubby hands were pawing and grasping at to hear the noise of the door as it was opened. They just continued to grasp parts of my body as every part of me willed the person that had come in to be someone that would stop them, to be the angel my mum had promised me, that she had been telling the truth. I knew that if this person wasn't here to save me I'd be stuck facing reality I wouldn't be able to float away again, I never had been able to before when I wanted to so I knew today wouldn't be any different. Time seemed to last forever as I waited holding my breath for either the person to make their presence felt or for the door to close so that I knew they'd left me here and weren't going to help me, I was on my own.

"What are you two up to?" I heard a voice ask forcefully.

"Nothing mate go away, this doesn't concern you," I heard one of the men say.

I could no longer feel hands on my body they were obviously both focusing all their attention on the man at the door, I was praying with every part of my body that their hands would never return to my body that this man was here to help me.

"Oh I think it does Simes," the voice said calmly.

"Why? She can't be yours she belongs to Draco Malfoy so it can't be that, maybe you want a go with her but you'll have to wait your turn," Simes said.

I felt an involuntary shudder run down my spine as questions started to rip through my mind at these words. Who was this other man? Did he only want what Simes had said? Is he not here to help me but rape me as well? A soft cry escaped my throat as I thought these things.

"Don't worry princess we'll come back to you in a minute," Simes growled threateningly at me as he heard my cry. Please no, I thought as I moved further away from him towards the wall.

"Piss off mate can't you see she wants it, come back later for your go," I heard the other man mutter as hands started to grasp my flesh again.

I listened hard then for the sound of a door closing but couldn't hear anything just someone's sharp raged breathing.

"Do you want to watch or something mate?" Simes asked, "Want to see me give her it?"

As soon as these words were out it must have been too much for the other man as I suddenly heard a roar of anger and what I could only presume was someone being punched to the ground, as I couldn't see anything. The hands had left my body now though which I was thankful for. All around me I could hear the sounds of a fight and the only thing I could think of was that I hoped the man who'd come through the door was winning. The fight must have only lasted a couple of minutes but in the darkness it felt like hours to me and then someone was taking off my blindfold. I gave a jump of surprise as I looked up into the face of my saviour the red, curly hair matted and ruffled, blood pouring from a split lip, an eye starting to swell and turn black, a face I recognised, a kind face, Ron's face.

"Ron? How? Thank you but how did you know I was here?" I asked gazing up into his face as he untied my hands I could still see traces of anger in it.

"Ginny was worried about you when you weren't in your cell for dinner so she sent me to look for you," Ron said shrugging "it's just lucky I found the right cell".

"I'm glad you did," I said gratefully smiling weakly up into his face.

"Are you ok Hermoine?" He said gazing tenderly at my face "If they did anything to you I'll…"

"I'm fine," I said nodding trying to reassure myself as well as him, "you stopped them".

I looked at the two men on the floor then and I couldn't come up with any sympathy for their bruised and battered state if I was being honest I was happy that they'd got what they deserved. They both looked the worse for wear blood and bruises covered both of their bodies and I couldn't care less, if that makes me a bad person, I thought, so be it they got what they deserved.

"I couldn't let them hurt you Hermoine," Ron said turning my face away from the men on the floor and towards him " please understand".

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was waiting for me to say it was ok that he did the right thing. How could he not know that I thought he did the right thing, I thought? He saved me from them.

"You saved me," I said "do you know how much that means to me?"

At these words he leant forward and kissed me as soon as his lips touched mine little stars exploded in front of my eyes and feelings for him I'd tried to bury suddenly exploded in my mind.

"Well, well, well what do we have here then?" A voice I recognised cut through the fog in my brain, which was a result of the kiss. My heart sank as I realised who was now in the cell with us and that not even Ron could save me from him.


	7. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: On the night Voldermort attacked the Potters something went wrong. Sixteen years later the world is a very different place with Voldermort in charge. Hermoine's future seems hopeless filled with pain and suffering, will things ever change? 

Authors note: Well here's another chapter of my story, which I hope people will enjoy and please review. I'd just like to clear up one thing Hermoine and Ron may have only met a few days ago in my story but they've realised they do feel something towards each other even though it may not be love just yet. Anyway with that cleared up on with the story I hope you enjoy it.

****

My breath froze in my chest as I realised who the man was who had caught us kissing. He wasn't happy about this I knew I could only hope he'd take it out on me rather than Ron. If he took his anger out on me I knew I could cope with it but if he took it out on Ron I'd never forgive myself, why did life have to be so complicated, I wondered? Why couldn't we have just have been normal so that these feelings we had for each other could be classed as natural rather than wrong because I was someone else's property nothing more just property.

"Well, well, well Mudblood caught you didn't I?" The voice said silkily, I knew that tone he was angry but trying to hide it.

"We weren't…" I began.

"Silence," he said cutting across my words I found my voice had disappeared as those cold, pale eyes were turned towards me.

"I thought you would have had more taste Blood Traitor and more sense than to fall for a Mudblood or did you just want some fun?" The man said smoothly staring out Ron.

"I have taste Malfoy," Ron said through clenched teeth.

Draco Malfoy, my tormentor the very worst person to have caught us, laughed at this. It didn't hurt me any more to hear his insults I'd become immune to them over the years but I knew it had upset Ron. I could see him clenching his fists by his sides and instinctively I reached down and closed my own fingers across his to try and keep him from hitting Draco, which I knew was what he wanted.

"You've taken a taste for my whore then Blood Traitor?" He taunted his eyes locked on mine and Ron's hands "How sweet maybe I should just give her to you, what do you think?"

Hope rose in my eyes at these words but it was quickly dashed as his eyes locked on mine and he smirked. I knew that smirk, he was playing with us he saw me as his property and was never going to let me go no matter how much I struggled against him. I squeezed Ron's hand tighter I could feel the suppressed anger causing his hand to shake and I knew if I let him go he would fly at Draco and that wouldn't help anyone. 

"What is it with you Mudblood do you like taunting men? Is that what happened to these two on the floor?" Draco asked prodding one of them disdainfully with the toe of his shoe.

"They tried to rape her Malfoy she didn't do anything," Ron shouted out immediately as he glared at Draco.

I knew eventually one of them was going to snap and hurt the other one, guilt was ripping through me about that fact I knew it was all my fault I should never have kissed Ron back and this situation may never have occurred.

"Rape her? These two? How do I know you're telling the truth?" Draco asked his eyes slits.

Even though he'd done it countless times I knew he wouldn't stand for other people touching me like that his eyes had already darkened and he'd motioned for a couple of his accomplices who were at the door to take away the two prone figures on the floor. I was his property no one could touch me without his permission everyone knew this and yet people had, I knew he'd punish them for this.

"Look at her dress," Ron said pushing me up to show the tattered dress I had clasped around me protectively "think she did that herself?"

"Well they will be dealt with but that doesn't explain what you were doing with her Blood Traitor, how many times do I have to tell people that they aren't to touch her, talk to her or even look at her?" Draco asked.

"She isn't your property Malfoy, you don't own her!" Ron rasped out again jumping up from the bed.

"Tut, tut Blood Traitor you still don't understand do you, your side lost the war the Dark Lord is in charge now so everything does belong to us therefore we all get to decide what is and isn't our property and she's mine. Do you understand yet? No, well in that case maybe we'll have to convince you in another way, take him away," he said motioning to two very big guards who were stood outside the door.

"Should we use magic sir?" The bigger of the two asked.

"No you might as well have some fun with him," Malfoy answered smiling at my horrified expression.

"Don't you hurt her Malfoy," I heard Ron bellow as he was dragged from the room by the two guards who punched and kicked him whenever they could.

"I can do whatever I like to you Mudblood and I will he needs to understand that. In a way so do you and you will," he said advancing on me I looked around panicking about what he was going to do to me, "oh no you don't," he said grabbing me "you're not getting away from me that easily".

I looked up into his eyes then and saw pure evil but at this moment I didn't care the only thing I was worried about was what he was going to do to Ron, I had to try and help him it was all my fault anyway. I swallowed and took a deep breath to try and calm myself down before I said the next words, which I knew, would result in pain for me but may help Ron.

"Please don't hurt Ron Draco it was all my fault, I kissed him," I said bracing myself for the blow, which I knew, would follow.

"You dirty, little slut," he said as his arm smacked me hard around the head causing black spots to dance in front of my eyes "it doesn't matter though he wasn't complaining you both have to understand Mudblood that you belong to me".

I knew it was pointless to argue then and as the door closed with a bang and he threw me onto the floor I knew my fate was sealed.


End file.
